Firefly: Lost in Space Saga part I
by adam-bat
Summary: The crew of Serenity are lost in the black but not in thier verse. See as they encounter strange new worlds and folks while trying to get back home. Update: Chapter 3 has been posted
1. Chapter 1

Woo boy, been a long damn time since I've been around to writing I know, and I'm sorry. Lot of things been going on an most of those that kept me from writing weren't good. But I'm back, very surprised to find my account still active, and I'm putting up a post.

This'll be my first try at a Firefly fic, hope you all like it. Those who know me by my X-men stuff I may get around to putting in a few more of those but these folks have the loudest head voices now so I'm writing their piece.

Explanation of the story itself. This is planned to be a series of fics with this one being part one. Cross you're fingers for postings on a semi-regular basis but to help with that I've done written ahead of myself to make sure there's something in the wings waiting.

Basically our happy crew are lost and they'll be bouncing around from one verse to the next for a spell. This means crazy crossovers yay! I'm sure its been done, and if not I'm kinda surprised really, but this is my weird take on it.

It's told from the Serenity crews pov, mostly Mal's so if the observation of folks are screwy it's because that's how he's seeing.

This take's place after the last episode and before Serenity on Firefly's side and sometime during the first five year mission, or original series, of Star Trek.

Only one technical note to put here and that's just what the Firefly flans already know, folks onboard Serenity like everyone in their verse speak both English and Chinese. I've put some of the stuff in there and it'll be in italics. If it's written in Chinese assume it's a curse or insult, anything that the reader needs to know will be in English in italics.

And I guess that's about it. Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated and I hope ya'll enjoy. Thanks.

**Firefly the Lost in Space Saga**

**Part I: To Boldly Go…**

"Well, we are officially lost." Wash pronounced removing his hands from the yoke and throwing them up in the air. "Captain, permission to throw myself out of the airlock for having failed you all so miserably."

He covered his head with his hands dramatically and sighed. Mal, however, wasn't in the mood. Standing off to the side of Wash he shook his head and leaned over to tap a finger on the navigation screen.

"No Wash, you steered us here and you are going to find out where the hell here is and how we're gonna get back to there, so we can get to Where we're goin."

"Mal I've tried. None of this is on the map…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we are officially in uncharted space."

"No, no, no. That ain't it at all. You said you plotted our course for Beaumonde yesterday and since ain't no one but you been flyin us since then we outta be still on course."

"But I'm telling you we're not. Something must have happened…autopilot malfunction or something…" He looked over the controls and tried to run through information hoping for the source of the problem and to find a solution.

"So autopilot went wonky and sent us out into the unknown black. No, that ain't gonna cut it Wash. Even if we fell off course we ain't been goin near long enough to have fallen off the map yet. Not unless you've got us at full burn eatin up all our fuel." At that thought Mal moved in closer to check.

"We're still at the same speed an got plenty of fuel left we just…ran out of road or something." It didn't make sense to Wash either and the more he checked over the instruments the more it puzzled him.

"Wash you got five seconds to tell me where I am 'fore I…" Mal threatened but was interrupted by Zoe who'd taken that moment to enter the bridge.

"You're standing right there sir." She said calmly walking up to stand behind Wash. "Problems?"

"You're husband's got us lost." Mal replied in irritation throwing his hand up and backing off towards the door.

"Lost?" Zoe turned a look on Wash who ducked and smiled.

"I wouldn't say lost…" Wash chuckled weakly.

"Yes, yes you did say lost." Mal corrected, turning around and coming back.

"Well yeah, I may have said lost." Wash conceded with a half shrug and stammer, "But…what I meant was, was…hopelessly off course without a clue?"

"That really ain't much better dear." Zoe said blandly and leaned over to check the console herself. "Maybe the equipments malfunctioning, not reading space correctly…"

She glanced up at Mal, "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Wash said he's checked that." Mal shook his head, "But, wouldn't hurt to have a second opinion. Let's get Kaylee up here, maybe she can sort it out."

Zoe nodded and made the call. It wasn't long before Kaylee came smiling onto the bridge. "Someone make a call for a cheery mechanic?"

"Call for fixin, might hold the cheery." Mal clipped and nodded to the console, "Wash's got somethin he broke needs fixin."

Kaylee's face fell a little and she turned to Wash and Zoe. Zoe gave Mal a look regarding his manner and Wash offered up a smile, "Seems the computers having trouble recognizing where we're at. I had a look at it but I'm no you so maybe you'll take a peek?"

Kaylee was smiling again and moved forward. "Course you ain't Wash, if you was where would that leave Zoe?"

Wash laughed and stood up giving Kaylee access to the controls. She looked them over, tweaking a few things here and there, frowning when no response came and then sliding down underneath the console and looked up into it after removing a panel.

"Well I can't see nothing wrong…" Came her voice up from beneath the console, "everything looks good. Guidance, scanner, proximity…" As she spoke the last that very alert suddenly blared up. Everyone jumped a little and Kaylee scurried out from beneath as Wash jumped back into his chair.

"What've we got?" Mal asked looking up through the windshield as Wash looked down at his screen.

"Looks like a ship on approach, an boy is it a big one…" He trailed off and everyone exchanged a glance.

Zoe spoke up on their shared worry, "Is it Alliance?"

"Can't really tell just yet it's…" Wash's brow furrowed as he tacked a few switches and then looked up out through the window, "It's nothing I've ever seen before…"

Kaylee and Zoe were each looking over Wash's shoulders so Mal moved over to the co-pilots seat to have a look himself. "What the hell is that?"

"I have no idea." Wash admitted, "Look at the energy readings."

Mal turned and frowned deeper, "Don't make no kind of sense…"

He looked up again and this time the craft was in view to the eye. It was massive, clean and sleek but of a design Mal had never seen, Alliance or otherwise. It resembled Serenity in that it had a main body and then kind of neck where a head was sticking out only this one's was saucer shaped. The body was sleeker then Serenity's and what he figured were the thrusters stuck out further and higher.

Not the best design Mal ever did see but she seemed to move through space nicely. In fact the strange craft was coming up pretty quickly and Mal couldn't help but worry his own boat would get caught in the wake.

Wash was already on it however, and took up the wheel again to clear Serenity of the monstrous ships path. "Should I hail them?"

Mal shook his head quickly, "No. We ain't nowhere we know of and I'm more than a little sure we don't wanna be drawin attention from folks in a tub like that. We just keep on our way and hope they let us slide on past."

Wash nodded and they all stared out watching as the craft cruised closer.

"Captain, scanners just picked up a small craft on approach within our vector. Design and origin unknown to the computer."

The Captain raised his brow curiously at the announcement. "On screen and hail."

The craft appeared on the massive screen before him and he looked at it with his head slightly tilted.

"No response to the hail captain. I don't believe it's getting through, trying now on all frequencies."

"Alright. Slow us down, match their speed and keep on course."

"Uh, Mal." Wash spoke up worriedly, "They're slowing down."

Mal frowned and stood up again, coming in behind Wash. "Maintain our own speed and course less it's gonna put us in that things way."

"We're pretty clear right now, long as they hold course too."

"No markings to indicate it's an Alliance craft, sir." Zoe spoke up and Mal nodded to her.

"She's a pretty keen craft," Kaylee spoke up looking over the strange vessel appreciatively, "bit too fancy you ask me but, she's got a nice look to her."

"Yeah well," Mal started on a thought of his own but didn't get to finish as Wash spoke up.

"They're hailing us."

"_Māde." _Mal cursed and shook his head. "Okay people just smile an look innocent, bring it up Wash."

Mal put on a smile he felt looked genuine enough and stared down into the camera. "This is Captain Malcolm Reynolds of Serenity, what can I do you for?" The image that returned on their little screen was staticy and jumpy at best, the response from the man on the other line cutting in and out.

"This is Capt….ames…irk…of the….en...t…rise…plea…entify yourself."

Mal glanced at his crew and then turned back to the camera, "Thought I just did that. Name's Malcolm Reynolds, this here's Serenity and we're all just passin on by. If, that's alright with you." He added a smile to the end and hoped it was sincere looking enough to get them a pass.

On the other end of the line the communication was breaking up just as badly. The man on the screen wavered in and out and it was impossible to tell what he was saying.

"Isn't there someway to clear this up?"

"I'm trying sir, the frequency they're using is…funny."

"Captain, sensors are picking up on unusual energy readings from the craft as well. The output is very odd."

"Trouble with their ship?"

"Perhaps, I am uncertain just yet."

"I've lost the communication sir."

Frowning deeply the Captain stroked his chin then nodded, "Bring us about, could be there's something wrong with their craft. Bring them in and we'll check it out."

The wave blanked out and Mal looked to Kaylee who shrugged, wasn't on this end.

"Huh, you think a tub that nice would be able to keep a decent line goin." Mal watched as the larger ship ghosted by, holding his breath until they were well past. "Looks like they didn't want to bother with us after all."

Everyone else seemed to ease up as well until another alert went up and the ship suddenly jolted. Wash sat up straight and quickly grabbed hold of the yoke and started to play with switches. "Maybe not Captain…she's got us."

"_Tàikōng suŏyŏu de xīngqiú sāijìn wŏ de pìgu _what do you mean she's got us?" Mal exclaimed gripping onto the side of the console as the ship lurched again.

"I mean got us as in tractor beam. We're being pulled in." Wash's hand was gripped tight but still the ship bucked again. "Can't fight her, pulls too strong."

"What's going on?" A voice piped up from the door way. It was Simon and he was braced looking at the others with worry.

"We got some trouble. Let her go Wash, they're takin us."

Wash let up on the stick and played with some switches surrendering Serenity over.

"Got us? Who, whose got us?" Simon was filled with alarm. "The Alliance?"

"Don't know." Mal answered and turned calling the others to follow. "Everyone down to the cargo bay. Simon run fetch your sister." He pulled down the com unit and spoke out to the rest of Serenity, "All personel get down to the cargo bay now, Jayne bring something scary." Then he was out and the others were following him, Simon moving ahead to go find his sister.

As he moved down the stairs he checked his gun and could hear Zoe behind him doing the same. Ship that big, there was no way this was ending well if it turned into a fire fight but if this turned bad he wasn't going to not put up a fight.

They reached the cargo bay where Shepard Book and Inara were already at.

"Mal, what's going on?" Inara asked as he walked by. He turned to answer then heard the heavy foot falls of Jayne coming down the stairs.

"Na-uh Jayne, stay up there." He looked up at the man who was sporting a large rifle over his shoulder. "On the catwalk above the door. Somewhere you can see but stay hid till I call."

Jayne nodded and moved off, the clip in Mal's tone and serious expression the others wore told him not to question or argue.

"Mal…" Inara started to ask again as Simon came up bringing River.

"Okay, can't do nothin fancy this time. You an your sister come on." He moved off towards the grating that removed to give access to the small hold where they're less honest cargo was often stored. It was empty now and he gestured for the two to get inside.

Simon made to protest but then the ship bucked again and there was a hiss as the airlock outside the ramp was secured. Pulling along River who was grinning oddly, then again she was always odd, he crawled inside and Mal replaced the grate.

He left that and moved forward to stand with the others. "Alright, Zoe, Wash you stand by me. Inara, back by the stairs, stand near those crates case you gotta get back for cover. Shepard, you stand there with Inara, Kaylee too."

The others moved as instructed and he nodded, laying a hand on the gun on his hip and unfastening the loop that secured it. "No one shoot less it looks like were gonna get shot at, understand? Jayne?"

"Yeah." Came the gruff response from somewhere above. Mal looked and was satisfied when he couldn't pick the man out.

There was a tap on the outside of the door and Mal took in a deep breath. "Alright Wash, open her up."

Wash moved forward and pulled on the heavy door. He hesitated a moment then moved back to stand beside Mal and Zoe again. The silence stretched a ways and then was finally interrupted by footfalls.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, consider chapter one the teaser and now for the opening credits and bouncing ball, come on, you know the words! 'Take my love, take my land…"

Here goes more to the story, hope you like it.

With bated breath Mal watched as two men in red shirts stepped onto his ship. His instinct was to either hold his hands up or rest one on his gun but he managed to suppress these and instead kept his arms folded across his chest. The two men came on holding up objects which were a bit strange looking to Mal but not so much so that he couldn't recognize them as weapons.

They stood on either side of the door looking over Mal and his crew carefully and then in came two more. One was in a yellow shirt and Mal recognized him barely as the man he'd been trying to speak with over the frizzled wave. The other was a taller man wearing a blue shirt and sporting the most cut an dry bowl shaped haircut Mal had ever seen.

The two looked around and then moved forward. Mal took a step in front of the others and nodded, "Howdy. Name's Malcolm Reynolds, I'm Captain here. Welcome aboard Serenity." He smiled slightly even as he watched them all very carefully. Best to keep things friendly but no sense letting down the guard.

The man in yellow smiled as well but Mal got the impression he was watching just as carefully. "Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise, this is Mister Spock my first officer." He nodded at the man in blue and stopped a little over double arms length from Mal so there was no hand shaking as the two Captains regarded each other. "We lost communication and were getting some odd readings off your craft, thought we'd check and make sure you all were alright."

There was a strange hitch in the man's voice that Mal caught right off. An almost pause after every few words. "Yeah, had that on our end as well. Figure maybe something got knocked loose or bad space or somethin, but as you can see…"

"Sir." Zoe interrupted and Mal turned slightly to glance at her and she nodded over. The man in blue was wandering off to the side holding a strange looking device that murmured electronically.

"We're all fine here so I'd appreciate it if you let us be on our way. Got places to be an all." He cleared his throat loudly trying to draw the other man's attention and also let the one in front of him know he didn't appreciate the stranger wandering about.

If he heard, the one in blue took no mind and the Captain was now regarding Mal with an open suspicion. "Just what sort of craft is this, Captain. I don't believe I recognize it."

"Could say the same about yours'n. It's a Firefly, properly registered and all, you care to verify." The insignia on the man's chest said nothing to him about Alliance but if this was some new badge they were sporting best to cooperate and hope to get going sooner by doing so.

"Captain." Spock spoke up and Mal turned his head to see where he'd gotten off to. He hid a wince when he saw the man standing before the hidden compartment where he'd stashed Simon and River. The man was looking down at his strange beeping device then knelt down and pulled away the grating. Out popped River's head and a startled gasp from Simon.

Mal whipped around quickly to face the other Captain and the man had an angry look on his face. He moved to draw a similar weapon to the ones the two at the door held but Mal had his gun out and trained faster. Zoe followed suit, bringing hers to bear on the man in blue who was regarding River with a curious expression.

"Look, we don't want no trouble. I understand the Alliance has got an itch to monitor all us little folks out here in the black but I assure you Captain, it's in your personal best interest to let this one go." Mal said calmly, certainly more so then he actually felt.

Kirk fixed Mal with a hardened look, hand removed from his own weapon but still hovering near his side. "What exactly is going on here?"

The two by the door moved forward, passing beneath the catwalk as they did so and seemed ready to try and use their weapons. They halted when, after a slight nod from Mal, Jayne made his presence above known with the loud cock of his gun.

Simon had crawled out from the hold now and quickly drew River towards him. Shepard Book had moved so that he was between the two and the man who had discovered them, hands raised and voice calm. "There's no need for violence here…I believe this can all be settled without…"

River's voice cut in as she was pulled along by Simon, "Rabbit from a hat, hiding in its burrow and now ears in the daylight…" Simon tried to quiet her as he moved them nearer to Kaylee and Inara. "Pointy ears, and they hear every voice but don't know how to feel…"

Simon and River were the only ones moving and the room was soon filled with a dangerous quiet. Suddenly an irritated voice called out coming in from the still open doorway.

"Ship may be in trouble and nobody thinks well enough to call a damn doctor!"

Mal's attention shifted to the perturbed looking man who stepped in through the doorway also wearing a blue shirt and carrying a small bag. In that short moment one of the men in red fired his weapon. Mal jerked his gun over to react but couldn't as the weapon's beam struck him in the shoulder and threw him back. He landed hard on the deck plating out cold.

A split second later another shot rang out, this one louder as it came from a gun. Jayne's gun, which downed the man who had shot Mal.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" Kirk shouted out, holding up his hands and stopping the other man with him from returning a shot. Zoe had turned around and had her gun trained on Kirk. She jabbed it at his chest to push him back and then stood over the fallen Mal.

Kirk took a step back to remove the gun from his chest and kept his hands raised. "Bones…"

"Doc." Zoe called and Simon handed River off to Inara who hurried her and Kaylee over towards the crates Mal had intended for cover. Simon rushed over and knelt down beside Mal and began to examine him.

The newcomer in blue made to move and Jayne's gruff voice called down. "Na-uh little man."

The other man stopped moving but when he spoke out there wasn't any hint of him feeling intimidated in his voice. "I'm a doctor, I'm going to check on this man that you've just shot!"

Jayne glanced at Zoe and she gave a slight shake of her head, "No one's movin."

Jayne smirked and shrugged, keeping his gun sighted. "You heard her."

The doctor balled his fists angrily but remained put.

"How is he doc?" Zoe asked Simon, giving Kirk a look over the barrel of her gun that said any answer besides a good one would certainly mean trouble for this man.

"He seems to be alright. Unconscious but okay, no visible wound I'd say he was just…"

"Stunned." Filled in Kirk. "The phaser was only on stun, he'll come around soon."

"Which is more than can be said for this man, he's bleeding." The doctor near the doorway commented angrily.

Simon looked up at Zoe and she nodded him over. Standing, he watched Kirk and the other man in red carefully then moved over and knelt down beside the downed man to examine him and his wound.

The doctor in blue clearly wanted to do this himself but when he motioned to try to do so a movement from Jayne and his gun above stopped him.

"He's alive." Simon commented from on the ground. "It's a pretty superficial wound, doesn't appear any major damage was done." The man Simon was examining seemed quite relieved by this but Jayne was a little put off.

"I hit him better'n that." He grumped.

Simon shrugged and turned back to Zoe, "I'll need to get my kit, he's going to need some bandaging."

"Maybe we should close the door before any one else comes wandering in." Wash suggested, standing close to Zoe.

Zoe nodded, "Do that first Simon, then get your bag."

"I have equipment right here." The other doctor said and held up his bag.

"Yeah, an how we know you ain't got one of them phazels in there of your own?" Jayne replied clearly not trusting the man.

"Doc can handle it." Was all Zoe said. Simon stood up and closed the door and then headed off to retrieve his bag from the infirmary.

"Now what?" Kaylee finally spoke up, clearly dazed by all of this and wearily watching from behind the crates.

Kirk spoke up, hands still in the air but voice having the edge of command, "It appears we're in a situation here where a misunderstanding may have taken place."

"Alliance is kinda known for that when it comes to folks like us ain't it?" Zoe replied sharply.

"Yeah, that an shootin our Captain." Wash put in looking down at Mal.

"Folks is always shootin at Mal." Jayne said matter-of-factly.

"An stabbin him." Kaylee piped in a brief flash of cheerful then back to the scared and somber. Simon returned and began to work on bandaging the shot man.

"Listen, the key is to bring this situation under control before…" Kirk tried to speak out over the others but Zoe's own voice cut him down.

"We're not lookin for control, 'specially not from the Alliance." Zoe said acidly.

"Who the hell is the alliance?" The older doctor asked in irritation.

The Serenity crew exchanged a quick glance with one another and Kirk took the opportunity to say a piece. "Look, my name is James Kirk Captain of the starship Enterprise. We are with Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets and we mean you no harm."

"Yeah, sound like Alliance to me." Jayne let out a gruff chuckle, "'Mean you no harm an that's why we shot your man.' What's the plan here Zoe?"

"If I may Captain." Spock spoke up hands folded calmly behind his back and making no effort to move past Book. "There certainly is some confusion here and I'm sure all present feel in a little danger. Perhaps neutral ground will help alleviate some of the tension here in this situation."

"And where are we gonna find that on the ramp between the two airlocks?" Wash tried to laugh but was a little too nervous to do so just yet.

"We are very near a planet that would be a suitable neutral ground." Spock advised, "You can be assured the Enterprise and her crew have never been there, we were actually on our way to explore when this whole thing began."

Zoe looked at Kirk and he nodded, "It's true. We're a science vessel charting space. I think it's a good idea, we'll even go down in your ship."

"Forgive me for asking but, how do we know we can believe you." Book asked regarding Spock curiously but not accusingly. "You could be lying."

"I am a Vulcan, I am incapable of lying." Was Spock's measured answer.

"You're a what who can't lie?" Jayne scoffed, "Zoe what we outta do is…"

"How long you figure the Captain will be out doc?" Zoe asked Simon, ignoring Jayne.

"Hard to say, he doesn't appear too bad off. Ten, maybe twenty minutes?" Simon hazards a guess and the other doctor nods.

"That's about right, stun like that."

Zoe nods, "Wash, get up to the bridge take the Shepard and…Spock? With you. Find this planet and set us down somewhere."

Wash hesitates a moment, looking around the cargo bay and all the people there then heads up the stairs. Book motions Spock to go first and then brings up the rear.

"Okay Captain Kirk, you got a way of callin your ship an tellin her to let us go?" Zoe asks eyeing Kirk levelly.

Kirk nods and slowly moves for his communicator, leaving his other hand that would draw the phaser on his side very, very still. Flipping open the communicator Kirk calls to his ship. "Enterprise, this is Captain Kirk. Release the airlock on the captured spacecraft. We'll be heading down to the planet's surface, maintain orbit and await my next command."

"Aye Captain." Came an accented voice from the other end. It was a few moments before the airlock was broken off and Serenity was allowed to pull free.

"On route to planet side now Zoe." Came Wash's voice over the intercom.

"What now?" Jayne asked not really expecting an answer.

"Now we just sit tight an wait." Zoe said calmly taking a seat on a crate while still keeping her gun sighted on Kirk and keeping close to Mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is, chapter 3 of our adventure. I'm sorry it's a bit late, got called out of town and didn't have a chance to post before. I'll try and get the next one up a bit sooner to make up for it. For now, thanks to those who read and to those who reviewed I appreciate it.

As far as this chapter goes, we've got the obligatory good guys meet and gotta fight first out of the way, what say we see about having them start to get along now shall we?

Everyone except Wash was assembled in the cargo bay again as Serenity headed through the atmosphere for the planets surface. Jayne was now below with Zoe and had gone through and taken all the Enterprise crews weapons including the doctors bag. Mal had since woken up and was now being filled in by Zoe.

"Were headin planet side now sir." Zoe finished and Mal nodded.

"Anything new with the equipment up there?" He asked rubbing his shoulder and Zoe shook her head.

"Still no clues sayin where we are, but sensors are workin well enough that Wash was able to plot trajectory an all and get us toward landing." Which really didn't make much sense to have the equipment functioning just fine in one area and not at all in another. Or maybe it did and the thing figured out how to get broke in a new way is all.

"And how bout them? We find out who all we got?"

"Captain Kirk, Mr Spock, Dr McCoy and the shot ones Henson, the other is Aaron." Zoe answered, slightly nodding toward each one in turn.

Mal nodded and took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, "We are most defiantly in a bad place here Zo'."

"Figured them turnin us loose from that ship was our best…"

Mal shook his head, "No, no that was good. Least now maybe we got a chance. Small as hell one, an we are defiantly not gonna be havin easy days after this whole thing if we do somehow make it but…well hell we got our fugies out in the open, Alliance people on our boat in what's gonna be read as either kidnappin or hostage takin no doubt…"

"Sir." Zoe interrupted. "They say they ain't Alliance, don't even know what it is."

"Huh?"

"Starfleet, Federation of Planets or something." Zoe goes on. "We checked Simon's encyclopedia, nothing about it, they're ship or the little badges they're wearin. We've run into something new here sir."

"Not so new it don't involve gettin shot." Mal grumbles and frowns, trying to wrap his head around this new information. "They seem interested in Simon an River at all?"

"Nope. Cept when that fella first found em. Think they thought we were keepin em prisoner or somethin. After Simon took care of you an River went with Kaylee they seemed to ease up a bit. Simon's nervous enough to pop though, no matter what they say."

Mal nodded, "I'm not so inclined to believe em myself just yet. Though, none of this is telling of Alliance. Gotta admit, that was a bad plan back there."

"You think so sir?" Zoe deadpanned.

Mal gave her a look and then shook his head, "Weren't no time though. Lost to begin with, no place to stick River n' Simon, how that fella knew right where to look though that's what mussed it all up. Him an that doc comin in all loud."

"Still don't get how you let that distract you sir." Zoe said with a tsking tone.

"Was antsy, been tired a long time too." Mal tried to make an excuse but knew Zoe was right. He'd been damn lucky not to have died then. "What we gotta worry on now is comin up with a plan to take us from here. Where's that ship a there's?"

"Still in orbit, Wash says it ain't done much since we broke off. Nothin he can tell at least."

"This planet we're comin on, alright to go outside on?"

"Airs breathable, atmo reads just fine." Zoe nodded.

"Good." He stood up as he felt Serenity touch down.

"Alright, all of you, off my boat." Mal said sternly dropping the ramp.

"Are you sure…" Kirk had been having a conversation with Spock which was interrupted by Mal's announcement. He stood up and so did those with him. "Captain Reynolds…"

"Look, you said you weren't Alliance, which means we've got no call to have to listen to you. There was somethin happened, seems its been cleared. You're man got shot, he's been patched up. Now I'm askin you all to leave." Mal's tone was firm, trying to regain control over the situation he lost while still in space.

"Captain Reynolds I've been talking with my science officer here and…" Kirk tried to speak again.

"Speak with him all you want, off my boat."

"Captain Reynolds, I believe you and your crew are all from an alternate universe divergent to our own." Spock said very calmly. Mal turned to look at him and pulled short of saying something as his brows went up in surprise. This was the first time he'd been close enough to notice the man's ears and it took him back a step.

"We think some sort of event or space anomaly has sent you here from where it is you were." Kirk put in, finally getting a full sentence out.

Zoe and Jayne came to stand beside Mal and they all exchanged curious looks. Mal's voice was more the skeptical when he asked, "So, you're sayin we've landed in a different verse from our own?"

"Yes." Was Spock's simple answer. "A different space and, perhaps time."

Mal just gave a humorless laugh, "Yeah? Well what time is it here?"

"It is the 23rd century by way of Earth calendar." Kirk answered.

"No ruttin way." Jayne snorted but couldn't hide the somewhat worried look in his eyes.

"You got a way of provin this?" Mal scoffed and Spock turned to speak quietly to Kirk. As the two men spoke Mal glanced over at Zoe and mouthed, 'what's with the ears?' Zoe responded with a shrug and glanced at Jayne who was rubbing the top of one of his own ears and looking mighty perplexed as well. Zoe nudged Jayne hard when the Vulcan turned back to look at them. Jayne dropped his hand and furrowed his brow curiously to which Spock arched an eyebrow. This got another strange look from Jayne and almost drew a comment but Zoe stopped it with a firm glare.

Kirk nodded, "Yes well, back on my ship but I'm sure that's not something you'd want to do. Here all we have is the equipment we brought with us but even that seems markedly different from your own. Your doctor sewed up our crewman but ours have different methods of handling such. Spock here can recite history for you if you like, from Earth or Vulcan and perhaps several other histories as well."

Spock nodded and Zoe regarded him. "Vulcan…you said that's what you were before. What is that?"

Mal glanced at Zoe and realized it must have been something that came up while he was out.

Kirk seemed to catch on that this could be an opportunity here to verify what he was saying and perhaps bring this situation under control. "Vulcan, it's another planet. Spock is, another species from our own. You are all human correct?"

Jayne snorted, "Course we are. You sayin he ain't on account a' them ears?"

Jayne received another hard nudge this time from Mal. "You mean to say this guy is an alien?"

"Well it depends. Relatively speaking yes, but if we were on his planet we would all be the aliens." Kirk nodded.

"Where we come from all folks is human on all'a the planets." Mal said folding his arms.

All the rest of the crew had been listening in on the conversation and Simon came forward at this point. "Aliens, from another time no less. I find that highly unlikely."

Mal looked at Simon and then back to Kirk for his response.

"You are a doctor, correct?" Kirk asked and Simon nodded. "Then perhaps you could run a test to verify this claim. It, just like everything else we've said is true."

Everyone turned to Mal and he thought it over a moment before nodding. "Alright, you an Mr Spock come with me an the doc. Rest of you all stay here." Simon led the way to the infirmary and Mal brought up the rear. Everyone else sat down again except for Zoe who walked over to the steps towards Wash as he descended down them.

"So, what's goin on?" Wash asked looking towards the open ramp. "Don't tell me the Captain's putting people through the engine again because I just turned em off." He smiled as he stepped down though it showed he was still very nervous about this whole situation.

"No, not yet anyway though I think maybe you should have left her running." Zoe noted glancing back up towards the door to the bridge.

"I've got her set for a quick startup but wasn't sure what was going on or how long we'd be here. Didn't think it was a good idea to burn too much extra fuel considering the whole, were lost bit and don't know where the nearest fill up station is at."

Zoe nodded, agreeing with her husband, "Got a good point there. Things are calming down a bit here anyhow."

"So what's going on? Where's Mal and Simon and those two other guys?"

"Went to the infirmary, gonna check an see if we got an alien from a different time line onboard."

"A what'a from when'a?" Wash asked with a lost expression. Zoe shrugged and shook her head.

It was some time later before they returned. The others had all begun to mill around restlessly and gathered at once around Mal and Simon as they approached. Kirk and Spock went towards their own crew to fill them in as the Serenity group formed a circle around Mal as he sat down heavily on a crate. Simon stood beside Mal leaning rather heavily against the wall, both looked perplexed and stunned.

"Sir?" Zoe finally asked when both men failed to say anything.

"What the heck is goin on? We pinched?" Jayne asked, glancing over at the others then back down at Mal.

"No…no. Doc says…he's an alien." Mal glanced up at Simon who nodded.

"Yes…or at least half alien…its kind of…"

"He's an alien, this is the 23rd century somewhere, Earth-that-was is. And, we are very very not where we are supposed to be." Mal sighed and dropped his head into his hand.

Everyone was silent, exchanging confused and worried glances.

Jayne couldn't take it and finally spoke up loudly, gruffly leering at Wash. "Wash you _húndàn. _What the ruttin hell didja do!"

"Me!" Wash shouted back indignant, "Why is this my fault?"

"Because yer the dumbass that flies this thing."

"Not when this happened! I was asleep, we were on autopilot." Wash defended moving to stand up to Jayne and then quickly backing off of the motion. "If this is anyone's fault it's the computers and it's not my job to keep those in order."

"Hey!" Kaylee spoke up indignantly. Wash turned to amend what he'd said and everyone started talking at once, blaming and shouting and in general making a ruckus.

Mal sat face still in hand and tried to think.

"_Zhùzuĭ!" _Everyone froze, more out of shock because of the one shouting then anything. Inara stood watching for the next person who spoke then carefully pushed back a strand of hair that had come undone and nodded. "This is no time for the usual bickering and arguments this crew is known for. If these people were able to discover that we are misplaced then we should see if they can help us to return."

They all turned to Kirk and Spock and Mal stood up again as they approached. "Can you help us get back?"

"It is quite possible." Spock said with a brief nod. "I must collate some data and it'll be necessary for me to return to our ship for instrumentation that I'll need to use to examine your craft. I believe finding the phenomenon that brought you here is the key to sending you back."

"In the meantime the Enterprise is open to you and your people here." Kirk offered to Mal. "We will do all that we can to return you home."

"Thanks Captain, I think we'll stay aboard Serenity for now but we'd be glad for your help." He glanced at his crew and they nodded in turn, all a little stunned to do much else right now. "Kinda had the feelin we were lost, just didn't realize how bad."

Kirk nodded, "Situations like this are rare for us, but have happened. We'll take our own experiences into account as precedent and hopefully find some solution for you in those."

Kirk reached out his hand finally and Mal took a step forward and accepted it. When they shook both seemed about to say something but neither one did as a shout from the door cut them off.

"Bljeghbe'chug vaj blHegh!" A dark skinned creature with bumpy brow shouted from the ramp and pointed his weapon, and in behind him came three more.

And there is chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Next one will have more action in it promise. Again thanks for the reviews and all. I do take comments and things into account so I appreciate em. As for one comment left I gotta admit that yes, I know that it wasn't exactly the normal response for either side but I tried that and they stood around and I had talking heads and it was boring and Jayne kept griping 'gorram it, I wanna shoot someone.' So I said fine, shoot that guy, that's what the red shirts are for and from there I went back and forward and made it so it could happen. I sacrificed M.O and good sense for action and maybe just a little funny. sighs And yes, I know I should know better then to listen to Jayne but in this case he helped move my story along.

But really, Mal has had his plans that were duds and Spock did go off and dive in to swim with the whales (granted that was after he'd died and come back but not all of that was because of McCoy you know). I had already planned to make amends before reading the comments but edited to make it somewhat clearer as seen in part in this chapter. So that there is the method behind my madness. Or perhaps the madness in my method. Forgive me if I offend. ; )


End file.
